


He lives in you

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [37]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Disney, F/M, Other, Short, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Amendiael decides to sing to his baby brother.





	He lives in you

Amendiael walked out on stage with a mic in his hand. He looked out at everyone sitting out there. "This song is for my baby brother." He said looking right at Lucifer with a smile.

Lucifer looked at Chloe and Linda. "Either one of you know what he is singing?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Maybe something doing about the bible?" She giggled as her boyfriend looked at her annoyed.

"Very funny detective." He shook his head slightly before he looked quickly at Linda. "Linda?"

Linda just smiled at him. "Blame little Charlie okay." She giggled softly as Amendiael started to sing.

"Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling  
(Oh, oh, iyo)  
Mamela  
(Oh, oh, iyo)  
Ubukhosi bo khokho  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke  
Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Hear these words and have faith  
(Oh, oh, iyo)  
Oh  
(Oh, oh, iyo)  
Have faith  
He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
He lives in you  
He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
He lives in you  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
He lives in you  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
He lives in you." Amendiael bowed and walked off stage to hand the mic to the next person. He walked up to his baby brother and smiled. "Well?"

"You were singing about our old man weren't you?" Lucifer asked with a sigh.

"Yes. But Charlie kept watching Lion King one and two. But since I decided to pick the song from Lion king two." Amendiael said simply. "Besides the singer Lebo M. was right our father is in you. No matter what stupid evil thing you did in the past. Or good thing's you might do to come." He turned and took Linda's hand and moved them over to Mazikeen's table then.

Lucifer looked annoyed at his big brother. "Really?"

Chloe leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "Well, he is right though." She said getting up. "He lives in you."

Lucifer looked at her with a wicked smirk. "I know a part of me that would love to live inside of you." He said smiling at her.

Chloe couldn't help but blush. "Pervert." She got up and acted like she was going to walk out.

Lucifer grabbed her and quickly pulled her back onto his lap. "Your pervert. Besides that part of me really does love being inside of you. Just like the rest of me loves holding you close to me, Chloe."

Chloe smiled at him loveing.

Elsewhere god chuckled softly to himself watching his eldest son and youngest son with there females.

THE END!


End file.
